Wireless communication systems have become an important means by which many people worldwide have come to communicate. A wireless communication system may provide communication for a plurality of wireless devices, each of which may be serviced through one or more access nodes of the communication system.
When accessing the wireless communication system, a wireless device may be required to perform one or more processes, including but not limited to, synchronization, ranging, authentication, authorization and registration. If one or more messages related to the completion of one or more of these procedures are not received by the intended recipient, or are received by the intended recipient out of order, the wireless device and/or the wireless communication system may be exposed to unauthorized use or access.